Endou Gets A Love-letter!
by roxan1930
Summary: As the tittle says, Endou gets a love-letter! One that asks him to meet up with the writer! What will he do? And how will the rest of Inamuza Japan react? Read and find out!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven**

**Endou Gets A love-letter!**

"Fubuki! Pas it over here!"

"Stop him, Kazemaru!"

"Tobitaka! _Stop_ combing your hair during the game!"

The team of Inazuma Japan was once again training hard for one of their upcoming matches and like always the three lovely managers were getting water-bottles and towels for them and were cheering them on while the one not so lovely manager filmed the practice-match so they could later on see what needed more improvement.

After another few hours Kudou allowed them all to take a break, something the boys were extremely grateful for as they happily drank the cool fresh water.

Of course it only took five minutes before Endou cheerfully shouted "Yosh! Now let's play some more soccer!"

He was surprised when instead of hearing just as cheerful 'Yeah!'s he heard annoyed groaning from all of his teammates.

"Endou, can we please rest some more? By now it's eleven AM and we've been at it since eight AM nonstop." Hiroto told him.

"So? That's only half an hour, right?" Endou blinked, causing everyone around him to fall down anime-style.

"No, you idiot! That's three _whole_ hours!" Someoka yelled irritably.

"It is?" Endou really had everyone wondering why he was the captain again.

"Yes. Yes it is." Aki deadpanned.

"But I still want to practice more!" Endou whined and the others all groaned again, fearing they were either going to have to force themselves to start running again even if they were tired or have to listen to Endou whining for as long as it took for them to get their energy back.

Suddenly Haruna stood up and marched over to stand in front of Endou with her hands on her hips, pulling her infamous 'you-better-listen-or-else'-stance which included the strict face that could get even Kogure to behave.

"Listen here, mister! Your team is exhausted and they need their rest! Are you really going to force them to continue running around and all and maybe end up collapsing from it and be unable to play with you for maybe days?" she asked loudly and the others couldn't help but flinch along with Endou as they all knew she hit the spot.

While the guy may be obsessed with soccer, one of the things he cared more about then that were his friends.

Endou weakly tried to make up some kind of excuse but in the end gave up and sighed as his shoulders sagged, admitting defeat.

At that Haruna's face got its usual big smile again while everyone else snickered.

"Man, I sure _love_ having a sister!" Kidou joked as he hugged his little sister but burst into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah! She gets it!" Tsunami laughed as he joined the hug.

"Hey! Who gave you permission to hug her?!" Kidou roared and with that the pink-haired surfer was running for his life from the boy with the goggles who chased after him.

"Hey, come on now! You know he meant nothing with it!" Hijikata worriedly run after them in an attempt to save Tsunami.

"But it is true. Haruna-chan gets it!" Tachimukai said, followed with most of the others nodding their heads and saying things like "Yeah!", "Definitely!" and "She gets it!", causing the girl to blush slightly at all the attention and phrases.

"Guess if I have to wait I might as well check my phone." Endou murmured as he walked over to his bag.

He was surprised when he found it open and even more surprised when he found an envelope in it that was sealed with a red heart-shaped sticker.

Apparently he had been staring at it longer then he thought because he suddenly heard Tsunami call out "Yo, Endou! Earth to Endou! Come in, Endou! You found you phone or what?!" snapping him out of his trance.

Turning around he showed his friends the letter.

Gasps were heard all around the field.

"You got a love-letter?!" Kurimatsu yelled out what they had all been thinking.

Nobody noticed the panicked faces of Aki and Fuyuka.

"This is a love-letter?" Endou asked stupidly, making all jaws around him drop.

"Of course it is! What did you think the heart sticker stands for?!" Midorikawa yelled with a sweatdrop running down his head.

"I thought it was to symbolize the love for soccer." Endou shrugged.

"I give up." the green-haired boy groaned as he went to sit in a corner and sulk while his best friend Hiroto tried to comfort him.

"What does it say?!" Rika screamed as she popped up out of nowhere, right next to Gouenji and giving the poor guy a nice heart-attack.

"GAH! Has she been hanging with Kageno or something?" he yelled.

"Who knows. Now, can you please let go of me?" Fubuki asked patiently and only then did Gouenji notice he had grabbed onto his friend in his little moment of panic so he quickly let go.

"And for your question, no. We've just arrived a second ago." Touko explained as she walked into view normally.

"Come on! Read the letter!" Rika screamed excitedly as she tried to grab it from Endou's hand.

"Alright, alright! Sheesh!" Endou growled as he started working on opening it.

"Dear Endou-san. I know we have never talked much but for a long time have I really liked you. I know it may look weird that I'm writing this instead of just telling you but I am just far too shy. If you can come to the back of the gym at eight PM I will meet you there. Love, your secret admirer." he read the letter out loud.

Rika gave another excited scream that was so loud everyone had to cover their ears.

"You must go tonight! This is so sweet and romantic and mysterious and-" as she went on everyone just decided to turn her off.

Some of the guys were amused by the whole situation and gave teasing wolf-whistles but most of them were in shock.

"I don't know what surprises me more. The fact that Endou got an official love-letter or the fact that he is the first out of all of us to get an official love-letter." Kazemaru said as he shook his head.

He jumped and yelped when he felt a pinch in his butt.

"What the hell, Fudou?!" he yelled while giving his teammate a death-glare.

"What? I'm just helping you realize you're not dreaming." Fudou smirked.

"By pinching my ass?!"

"Oh, if you don't like pinching I'm sure I can think of lots of other things to do to your lovely ass~" Fudou purred as he stepped closer.

"Stay away from me, you freak!" Kazemaru yelled as he hid behind Kabeyama.

"Wait a minute everyone!" Megane suddenly yelled and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him.

"Maybe this is all a prank!" the nerd told them and they all froze.

Once again nobody noticed Aki and Fuyuka as they looked hopeful this time.

They were all too busy staring at Kogure.

"Hey! Why is everyone looking at me?" the midget protested.

"Why wouldn't we?" Sakuma countered.

"I have nothing to do with this! I swear!"

"In other words, we've got ourselves a real lovey-dovey case!" Rika cheered while Haruna did her best to comfort her fellow female managers.

"Rika, please shut up." Touko groaned, getting a headache from her friend's behavior.

"Captain? Are you going tonight?" Kabeyama asked curiously and at that everyone shut up again, also wanting to know the answer.

"But didn't we plan on practicing at the river tonight?" Endou asked and once again everyone groaned.

"It's fine, Endou-kun. We really don't mind." Fubuki smiled, trying his best the encourage his captain to meet up with whoever wrote that letter.

The way he obsessed over soccer seemed a bit unhealthy at times and maybe a date was just what he needed to become a bit more… well… normal.

Plus, if he had been the one getting the letter, he probably would have gone.

The other guys all seemed to have the same thoughts as they shouted how they all agreed with the ice-striker.

Unlike their captain they were all a bit more like the typical teenage boy and were all slowly starting to become a bit more interested in girls.

"I'll think about it." Endou mumbled, earning another cream from Rika and just like become everyone had to cover their ears to keep themselves from going deaf.

"But if you go, remember to keep it from becoming anything R-rated!" Fudou yelled teasingly.

"FUDOU!" everyone who understood what he meant roared.

"Gouenji-san? What does R-rated mean?" Toramaru asked his idol innocently.

"I'll explain that when you're older." Gouenji sighed as he rubbed his temples.

They then heard a whistle and Kudou telling them their break was over.

It seemed they had been so caught up in the moment they hadn't noticed the time passing.

"Alright! Right now I want you all to focus on dodging attackers without losing the ball or passing it to a teammate!" the man ordered.

They obeyed and went back to training for the rest of the day.

TIMESKIP

The training had gone smoothly that day and after dinner they were all free to do what they wanted.

Together they had decided to train some more at the field by the river and just as they made their way to leave they practically had to force Endou to not follow them.

The gym was the other way.

It took longer to walk to the river then to the gym so when they reached the river they knew it should be about the same time when Endou would meet the girl with a crush on him.

when they started playing it only took twenty minutes before they were all shocked when Endou appeared.

"What are you doing here?!" Kazemary yelled.

"I'm here to play soccer of course!" Endou cheerfully answered not understanding what he was doing wrong.

"Wait! Please tell me you're simply already back from the gym!" Kidou nearly begged.

"No. I never went there."Endou simply said.

"Why?!" Gouenji yelled.

I have more important things to do then meet some girl! Like play soccer!"

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL, DUDE?!" all the guys yelled as they looked ready to kill him while Haruna did her best to comfort Aki and Fuyuka who were all gloomy from the thought that Endou may one day also cast their feelings aside just for soccer.

Suddenly Hiroto heard a soft crying sound and looking around he saw a familiar girl standing on the hill near them, tears streaming down her face.

It was Sato Aimi, a girl even the members of the team who lived somewhere else had grown really fond of as she was she was kind, sweet and maybe the most beautiful any of them had ever seen and she was always nice to everyone.

Any guy who knew her would want to date her.

Or at least, if the guy had a pair of working brains.

Soon everyone else had also noticed her.

"Hey there, Aimi-chan~" Tsunami greeted, trying to look cool but only making a fool of himself.

"What's wrong?" Tachimukai asked worriedly when he noticed her crying.

"He is!" Aimi yelled as she pointed at Endou.

"Huh? What did I do?" Endou asked in confusion.

"You didn't show up, tonight!" Aimi explained and everyone knew that she was the one who gave Endou the letter.

"I have liked you for so long and you didn't even consider coming to meet me! If it would have been because of some friend or family-member being in trouble or something like that I would have understood but instead of anything like that you like want to play soccer, not caring how I would feel!" she yelled angrily as her tears kept pouring.

"Because of you I'll never be able to believe in love someone again!" and with that she stormed away.

"Wait! Aimi-chan!" Kidou called after her but either she didn't hear him or she just ignored him.

It had seemed like Endou was one of those guys that didn't have a working brain.

As soon as she was gone everyone turned and gave Endou their best death-glare.

"What?" he stupidly asked.

"Don't you realise what you did?! You broke that poor girl's heart!" Midorikawa barked.

"And at the same time you also destroyed any of our chances of maybe ever getting to date her!" Fudou added, though Sakuma hit him on the head for thinking about himself at the moment.

"Oh well. I never really liked her much and now you guys also won't get distracted from soccer! Your welcome!" Endou just shrugged and grinned.

"That's it! I'm calling Rika!" Gouenji growled as he flashed out his phone.

After a few seconds the blue-haired girl had picked up and after Gouenji told her what happened a loud "**WWWWHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?!**" could be heard echoing through the night's sky and before any of them knew it she had appeared on the scene herself.

And for some reason they didn't want to know she was wearing a camouflage skirt, boots, helmet and jacket that was zipped open and revealing a white top that exposed her stomach.

"Alright! Listen up, soldiers! I've already send Touko to comfort Aimi and I want the rest of you to go help her! Do not flirt with her because I don't think she's ready for that at the moment! If you can't find them, just call or text Touko! I'll deal with our careless, soccer-obsessed, idiotic heart-breaker here! Move out!" she ordered around

"Yes mam!" Kurimatsu and Kabeyama replied as they saluted, suddenly wearing the same kind of helmets while the rest of the gang just stared.

"MMMMMOOOOOVVVVVEEEEE!" Rika bellowed and everyone quickly scrambled to get out of there.

"They're at the ice-cream pallor!" Tsunami told as he held his phone up and with that they all run towards the mall, ignoring the looks people gave them.

"And as for you mister…" Rika advanced towards Endou who gulped nervously.

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

**The End**

**And that's why Natsumi was the one who ended up with Endou. Because Aki and Fuyuka remembered what he did to Ami and were afraid he'd do the same to them so they never confessed. Poor girls… But anyway! Please review and read my other stories!**


End file.
